The original idea and demonstration of tomographic infrared imaging was published in Nature Methods 10:861-866 (2013), to world-wide interest. Despite interest and potential application in multiple disciplines, 3D infrared imaging experiments were published only at the InfraRed Environmental Imaging beam line (IRENI, Synchrotron Radiation Center, Stoughton, Wis.) as described in Nature Methods 2013; SRC was decommissioned in March 2014. The experiment designed for IRENI was physically feasible because IRENI offered sufficient spatial resolution and sufficient brightness with the synchrotron source. It is believed that the experiment has not been repeated because of physical limitations with the system described in Nature Methods 2013. Their goniometer/holder stands off the microscope stage, requiring removal of the stage for 3D imaging. Over time, the dismount/remount of the stage resulted in loss of stage control and performance (accuracy, precision and reproducibility) for 2D image acquisition. Device parts for IRENI were expensive (e.g. near $10,000), yet positioning control was inadequate: the arrangement did not have enough degrees of freedom to straighten a long sample and align it along the axis of rotation. Removal of the motorized microscope stage also removed the possibility of obtaining a series of images in the same plane (a.k.a. mosaic mode).